My Knight In Shining Armor (Alphonse x Reader)
by KalonKittieKat
Summary: "That's not all I wanted to say in this letter… this is the hardest part actually. Heh, sounds cheesy, huh?" (Contains Human and Armor Alphonse!) (Story is better than summary.)
1. Chapter 1

"_You're really fast aren't you?" Edward smirked as he jumped away from Scar's attack, landing on both feet._

"_But, not fast enough!"_

"_Foolish alchemist, do you know who you're dealing with?" Scar said calmly, readying another attack. Edward charged towards the man with the scar, very confident in his actions, well until he heard a pop sound come from his arm. His eyes widened and he immediately stopped. Scar saw this as an opportunity and charged towards __Edward again. Edward looked like a deer in the headlights as he stood there frozen._

"_Stop!" I yelled, jumping in front of Edward, blocking the attack. The last thing I saw were blue lights coming towards me._

_I felt pain run through my body. I saw blood on the ground everywhere as I lay on my side. Was all of that really my blood? I also heard my name, it was being yelled by multiple people, but, I knew I heard Alphonse's voice. I thought he wasn't here, I thought he had stayed behind. He wasn't supposed to even be here. His and everyone else's voices began to fade, and my vision did too, until I eventually blacked out._

_After a while, I began to regain consciousness, but I was still weak. I felt cold rain pouring down on me, and I felt myself being carried by something hard, slick and cold. I slightly opened my eyes, seeing the person who was carrying me. It was Alphonse, the boy whose soul was encased in a suit of armor. I saw that my blood was __all over his armor. The thought of losing that much blood scared me._

_I used the little energy I had to smile. I was in pain and I was scared I might die, but, at least he was there. He had always been there for me. This wasn't the first time he had to pull me out of fights. Although, this was the first time I had been injured like this._

_Call it weird if you want, but I loved him, and I still do. He didn't have a body and I didn't even know what he looked like, but I didn't care about that. His personality was amazing. He was kind, and sweet. Even in a body like that, he showed more emotion than anyone I'd ever known. He was like a knight in shining armor._

_As I thought about the boy, my vision began to fade again. _

_My eyes suddenly opened, and I saw a white ceiling above me. I quickly sat up in bed, feeling dizzy. Just as I was about to get out of bed, I felt a cold hand touch my left shoulder. I turned to my left, and saw him, Alphonse. The one who saved my life again…_

"__, don't push yourself. Please," I felt a few tears in my eyes, and immediately began to fight them back as I looked at him. His face was of armor, but I still could feel his worried gaze. _

"_I-I'm sorry," I whispered, laying back down on the bed, but facing away from him. By now, I could tell I was in a hospital. I hadn't been in many, but it was pretty obvious._

"_I'm so sorry," I repeated. I heard his small grunt echo from the armor._

"_It's alright. Even though you did something we all wish you hadn't, you did manage to save brother," he whispered, seeming a bit upset. I knew he was upset about my stupid actions, but he had to be relieved that Edward was okay._

"_Oh, did I?" I mumbled, not really wanting an answer to the question. _

_I was checked out of the hospital after I was recovered, but, unfortunately I had to get a lecture from Edward and everyone else. Well, except Alphonse. I could tell he was upset, but he wasn't normally the one to get really angry. _

_The three of us went to a nearby hotel. Edward and Alphonse shared a room, and I got my own separate room. After all, it would be weird if a girl stayed in the same hotel room with them. Besides, I needed to be alone. There was something I had to do, or something I had to write._

_I sat at the desk as tears ran down my face, falling upon the paper before I even started writing. I had to go. I couldn't cause the two of them anymore trouble. I couldn't get in the way of their journey anymore. They had agreed to take me along with them on their journey to restore what they lost, even though I wasn't a skilled Alchemist. I knew some Alchemy, but I didn't know enough. I didn't have enough skills to fight Scar, or any other threat._

_I had made up my mind. I'd leave, but, before that, I had to get it off my chest. I had to tell him. I had to tell him how he made me feel. I had to tell him thank you for all he'd done for me. I had to, even though it really wasn't enough. _

_I held my pen tightly, then began to write:_

"_**Dear Alphonse,**_

_**I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for holding you and your brother back. I know you want to get your bodies back more than anything, but I also know that I'm the main thing standing in your way. I must leave you two. You'll never see many again, never. So, don't come looking for me. You'll never find me, I won't let you**__**…**__** I'll be fine on my own.**_

_**That's not all I wanted to say in this letter**__**…**__** this is the hardest part actually**__**…**_

_**Alphonse Elric, you're everything to me. You mean more to me than you'll ever know. You were always there for me. When I was upset, you were there. When I needed help, you were there. When I was down, you were the only person who could make me smile again. The only one**__**…**__** I guess what I'm trying to say is**__**…**__** I love you, Al, and I always will. You'll always be my knight in shining armor.**_

_**~ _ "**_

_(End of flashback)_

I sit in the storm, my back against a tree. I felt the cold rain hitting my face as I looked up at the gloomy sky. I brought my hand to my face, feeling the warm tears mixed with the rain. I shut my eyes, and let the rain continue to soak me. I didn't care how cold it was, or that it was winter, I didn't even care if the rain drowned me. I just really didn't feel like going back inside. I didn't care about sicknesses, or any of that mess. What could possibly be worse than the emotional pain I already felt?

I opened my eyes slightly, once again looking up at the dark sky and clouds. The rain pelted me hard, and my wet clothes stuck to my body like glue. It had been a year since I had left, and I felt sadder every day. I didn't want to leave, it was the last thing I wanted, but I did it for their sake.

I missed Alphonse more every day, but I knew he was gone. A part of me was glad that he and his brother were progressing without me, while the other part of me was hoping they'd find me and bring me back home with them, Granny, and WInry. I didn't go back to my real home because I knew they'd come home someday. I then fell asleep in the rain, feeling sick.

As I was asleep, I dreamed of something… or was this really happening? I felt myself being carried in the rain, just like a year ago after I shielded Edward with my body. Although, whoever was carrying me wasn't slick and metal-like. I felt the same though, as if it was him, but, I knew it couldn't be.

I lazily opened my eyes, only to see that white ceiling again. Instead of bolting up like the last time I was in the hospital, I turned my head to my left. My eyes widened at what, or should I say who, was there.

A young boy with dirty, blonde hair and a ponytail was sitting in the floor next to my bed. His head was resting on his arms, which were crossed on the edge of my bed as he slept soundly. I smiled at him. I had never seen this boy before, but I knew exactly who he was. He did it, he got his body back.

I was so relieved and happy that he succeeded, I accidently began speaking aloud.

"Oh, Alphonse. You did it," I whispered to myself with a smile.

He then began to stir and I heard a grunt escape from his mouth. Yep, that was Alphonse all right. His eyes opened up and immediately met mine. His eyes were a beautiful dark, gray-brown color. His expression was one of happiness and of sadness at the same time. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. He stood up on his knees, eye level with me. He continued to stare at me, I looked at him confused. He finally opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't say anything, so I decided to.

"Al, I-"

"Y-you have no idea how worried I was," he cut me off with a low cracked tone, anger and sadness within his voice. I looked at him with guilt. He had never spoken this way. He wasn't yelling at me, but still…

"I'm sorry," I finally said, awaiting his angry tone to come again, but it didn't. It was replaced by a soft, yet sad tone.

"I've been looking for you, ever since I read that letter," he whispered. I averted my eyes as a blush appeared on my face. He read it, he knows how I feel. He must feel awkward, I know I do.

"Oh," I muttered. I looked down at the bed and made sure not to look at him. Even when he was a suit of armor, I felt as if he could see into my soul and see all my feelings and thoughts. I knew he'd be able to now. I knew he had to remember everything I wrote in that letter. I felt so stupid for writing something so cheesy…

"Am I still your knight in shining armor, even though my body is back?" he whispered, his voice seeming a bit shy, yet sweet. I felt my heart skip a beat. Without even thinking, I looked back up, and as expected, his eyes caught mine again. He was smiling, a smile that melted my heart. Just looking seeing his sweet smile made me smile twice as wide. I thought for a moment before I spoke.

"Y-yes," I whispered shyly. I felt as if my body was shaking, I wasn't sure if it was or not, but my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode.

The boy before me leaned towards me with his eyes shut. No way, this couldn't be happening. It's too good to be true. Alphonse placed his hand in my hair, and proceeded towards me. I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. They were soft and sweet. He kissed me gently, and I finally began to kiss back.

Eventually, he pulled away from me. He smiled brightly, and his face was pink. I'm pretty sure mine was too. He had just taken my first kiss, and I was completely okay with it.

"I love you too, _," he started, with a sweet smile on his face.

"Promise me you won't make me worry anymore," he whispered kindly as he looked into my eyes again, passion within his eyes. I nodded my head slowly.

"I promise," I whispered.


	2. Extra: Meeting the Elrics

You lay in the rain, your back against a tree. You felt the cold rain hitting your face as you looked up at the gloomy sky. You brought your hand to your face, feeling the warm tears mixed with the rain. You shut your eyes, and let the rain continue to soak you. You didn't care how cold it was, or that it was winter. You just really didn't feel like going back inside. You didn't care about sicknesses, or any of that mess. What could possibly be worse than the emotional pain you already felt?

You opened your eyes slightly, once again looking up at the dark sky and clouds. The rain pelted you hard, and your wet clothes stuck to your body like glue. You remembered the times when you were happy; the times when all four of you were together. You remembered Winry, Edward, Alphonse, and Pinako, or well, you called her Granny even though the two of you weren't related. The memories all came flooding back at the same time, making you cry even more as the flashbacks began, beginning with your meeting…

(Flashback)

_Both your parents wanted you gone from the very beginning. They could barely stand you for ten years. You remember your father giving you away like you were nothing but trash when you were ten years old, like you weren't even human. That happened right after your mother died. Not like you were sad though, she hated you. Your father beat you constantly, even more after your mother passed away. He blamed you for her death, when she died in a car accident. You had nothing to do with it. A lady named Pinako knew your mother when she was alive, and she didn't quite like her either. You remember reading your mother's diary. You knew it was wrong, but you needed to know the truth, the truth you already knew deep down. There were hurtful things about you in it. She talked about wanting an abortion when she was pregnant, but she didn't go through with it. _

_Eventually, the lady, you were now to call Granny, took you to her home when your father gladly gave you up. The lady placed her coat over your shoulders as we neared the door. You grasped both sides of the jacket, tears streaming down your face._

"_This will be your new home, _," The lady, or well, Granny said softly as she slowly turned the door knob. You didn't say a word. You stood behind her, slouched over looking at your own feet. When the door was opened, no one was inside. It was just an empty, old-timey house. It seemed nice and home-like though. _

_You approached the kitchen table, and looked at her, a look that asked 'can I sit here?' She nodded, saying that it was okay. You were going to be living here from now on; it was only natural that you'd be allowed to sit at the table. You took a seat quietly, still not saying a single thing. Granny gave a sad, worried smile. She was trying to reassure you that everything was going to get better, but you weren't so sure._

_Just when you were starting to relax, the door burst open. A young, blonde-haired boy, seeming just a bit older than you, and a suit of armor walked in. You let out a low gasp, one no one could probably even hear, and you tensed up. You looked at them strangely. Honestly, you had never been around anyone except my parents, and you had seen Granny a few times before. _

"_Hey! Granny! What's for lunch?" The blonde-haired boy asked cheerfully, his eyes were shut so he didn't even notice you. The suit of armor did though; he looked at you surprised and let out a gasp._

"_Brother?" he asked the blonde-haired boy. He opened his eyes and looked at you, his expression changed to one of shock. Before he could freak out, or yell, or anything like that, Granny cut him off._

"_The girl's name is _. She's going to be living here too," she said calmly, as if it were no big deal that she was taking you in._

_You calmed down soon after the boys' question was answered by granny, and the two of them scurried off somewhere. Granny placed her hand on your shoulder. You turned your head to see that she was smiling._

"_They are a bit, well, energetic, but they are kind boys. You shouldn't have too much trouble getting along with them. I'm sure you'll get along with Winry too," You nodded your head and turned away, looking down at the plain table. You didn't even ask who Winry was. You were guessing Winry was a girl, or maybe a pet, you weren't sure. _

"_You should go play outside for a while,_," You nodded your head once more, and got up from your seat. You didn't feel like doing anything, but you just went as she asked. How could you disobey her? She just took you in, and she was the first person who didn't treat you like trash._

_You headed out the door. You went and sat against a tree. You were facing away from the house, so she wouldn't notice that you didn't actually go play with them. You sighed as you closed your eyes and held your knees. You were exhausted. You just wanted to go to sleep, but you weren't even sure if you had a room to sleep in._

_As you sat there quietly, you began to feel better. It was a pretty peaceful place here, unlike your old home. Your eyes remained shut; then, you felt something touch you, or um, poke you. You wiggled a bit, and shrugged off the feeling, guessing it was just the wind or something. _

"_Poke, Poke," You heard a female's voice. She sounded happy. You weren't sure why. You opened your eyes, and you saw the boy and the suit of armor, and in between them was a young, blonde-haired girl smiling at you. _

"_I'm Winry, and this is Edward!" she said, pointing to the blonde-haired boy. Then, she turned to the suit of armor, "and this is Alphonse," she giggled. You looked at all of them confused. _

"_Granny said your name was _, right?" Alphonse, the suit of armor, asked you. You nodded your head slowly, surprised by how his voice sounded. You'd expect a suit of armor to have a deep, scary voice, but his was young, childish, and kind. It was not at all what you were expecting._

_Winry soon left, wanting to go ask Granny more about you since you wouldn't say anything. The brothers on the other hand, stayed with you. They looked at you curiously, as if they were asking you to explain everything._

"_Why won't you say anything?" Edward asked you curiously as he got down on his knees in front of you and looked closer. "Are you broken?"_

"_She's not broken, brother. She's just shy," Alphonse said to his brother. Edward then got up and placed his hands on his hips._

"_I'll get her to say something!" Edward exclaimed excitedly. "I won't fail!" You turned away from the two of them, your _ hair covering your face._

"_I guess….you could say I'm broken," You whispered softly. The two boys gasped as they heard your voice. It was silent for a moment or so, but then Edward and Alphonse sat down next to you, you in the middle. _

"__, since we're going to be living together, I only think it's fair that you tell us your story, or at least why you're here," _

"_Why should I?" You asked. Your voice was much clearer this time. They were the first to get you to say anything that wasn't just a mumble, or a whisper._

"_Because if you tell us your story, I'll tell you ours," Edward said, turning to his brother Alphonse, "if that's okay with you, Al," Al nodded, signaling that he was okay with it. You thought for a moment. Should you really open up and tell them? You looked up at the two brothers. Edward then, took his coat off, revealing that he had a metal arm. You gasped, wondering what had happened to the boy. He looked at you blankly, awaiting your response. _

_You told both of them about how your father gave you up after your mother was killed and so on. You even told them about how things were at home. Somehow, they made you open up a bit. You weren't sure how they did it. _

"_And so, your father, he- he did that?" Alphonse touched your arm, seeing markings from where you had been beaten by your father. The metal armor was cold on your skin. _

"_Mmhm," you mumbled, just loud enough for the two boys to hear._

"_Now for our secret, or our life," Edward started with a sad look in his eyes. You looked at him, then at Alphonse, awaiting them Edward to start._

"_Our mother died from illness. I, well… we, really missed her. Our father left when we were little so we went to live with Granny and Winry. I made the decision that we should bring her back. Alphonse agreed and so, we tried to bring her back using alchemy. It was forbidden to use human transmutation but, we were lost without her, so we ignored the laws. We laid out the ingredients of the human body, ready to start; but when we started, something we went wrong. In the end, I lost a leg and Alphonse lost everything, because what we tried to give up wasn't enough. I then gave up my arm in exchange for Alphonse's soul and attached it to a suit of armor," Edward finally finished, his head down with his hair in his face. He and Alphonse had a terrible past too, probably even worse than yours._


End file.
